Silverwings
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Dean is a silvertongue. He can read and bring out what he's reading. But whenever that happens, something must go inside the book. Which is why he must find out a way to save someone dear to him from "Holy Wars" a fantasy book about angels and demons in constant battle. Destiel developing relationship.
1. Beginnings

_**I am so going to hell for beginning this when I have a lot of essays to work on plus NaNo.**_

_**I like work under pressure, masochist of me.**_

_**Anyway, this is a Supernatural fanfic with Inkheart elements (not exactly a crossover since no characters from Inkheart appear in this story)**_

_**If I do obey the outline I did, this will consist on 6 chapters and I will update on Tuesday!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or elements added, just the plot.**_

* * *

_**Silverwings**_

_**Chapter 1: Beginnings**_

_The sky was invisible, grey clouds threatening with lightning to fall upon the battle field. The only sound was that of water droplets, the metal clinking and dirt being scratched by soles of worn out shoes._

_Both sides were ready to enter into battle, their respective commanders at the front of each army, swords at ready, each party waiting for the command word, the spark that would start the so waited encounter. They had been fighting for years now, none of them willing to yield for the other. _

"_Everyone" the leader of the Angels spoke, his voice clear and without a single trace of hesitation "This is the moment we will show those who torture and kill for mere satisfaction what it means to defend what is right" he took his sword as he talked "We will fight with honour, integrity, courage and faith because this is the time to prove ourselves as warriors, as defenders of Heaven!"_

"And that is all for tonight" a soft voice interrupted the narration "Time to sleep now"

"No! It can't be!" chubby hands tried to grab the old book but failed, falling into the duvet instead "Mom please, you were about to read the best part!"

"Now Dean, it is already past your bedtime and you know the rules" the woman –Mary Winchester- smiled, placing the book on the drawer beside the boy's bed "You wouldn't like to wake up grumpy right?"

Dean pouted at his mother but she didn't fall for it, instead making sure the blankets were covering the little boy's frame "But I want to know what will happen! And who is going to win and what about the angels and how will-"

"Tomorrow sweetie, it is time for you to sleep now" she smiled and made sure her son was safely tucked one more time "Have sweet dreams"

Dean smiled, but then he fidgeted when the tree branches rattled outside, as if the noise had suddenly reminded something "Mom? What if the bad guys from the book come and try to hurt us?"

Mary kissed Dean's forehead, a hand soothingly caressing his blond hair; it was going to get darker with the years but for now it was as light as hers, "They won't, and you know why?"

"No, why won't they?"

"Because" she grabbed the book, holding it close "Angels will watch over you and take care of you"

"Like the ones in the story?" Dean's eyes opened wide, already imagining men and women in bright clothes with swords and shields charging to battle, ready to defend his family.

Mary smiled "Like the ones in the story" she agreed "Now to sleep"

Dean grinned, his hands clutching the edge of the blanket right when Mary turned off the light and walked away, leaving the bedroom door opened just a few inches. He sighed contently, his green eyes gazing the book, eagerly hoping to know what was about to happen with the angels. He wanted to read the book himself but the letters were still small for his eyes.

Outside the wind brushed past the remaining leaves of the trees and howled through the branches. The street was empty and the lights were illuminating the neighbourhood. November had arrived with a nippy air that year, which meant a full month of occasional rain and excuses for staying indoors cuddled in blankets.

Dean yawned, his eyelids finally surrendering to slumber. With images of angels in white armours and glimmering swords, he smiled one more time before finally falling asleep.

Mary observed from the hallway as her son slept, his little frame rising and falling in a soothing pace. Her hands were holding the book against her chest, making sure it wouldn't fall. It was an old book she had acquired when she was expecting Dean. It was a fictional book about the good against the evil in a masquerade of them being angels and demons. She had loved the book and how it had given a fair description to many characters. It had made her feel goose bumps with the demons and protected with the angels, that when Dean was older she started to read the book to him, as a bedtime story of course.

"Sammy finally fell asleep" John Winchester –Mary's husband- emerged with a tired smile from the room next door "How about Dean?"

"Just took care of that" she leaned and kissed her husband "He was insistent on knowing more about the story"

John's brow knitted in sudden concern "Mary, we talked about this"

"I was the one who read not him… he's just a little boy John" she said "Even if he does have the ability we can still make sure he knows how to use it"

"But"

"I will not touch the subject until he is the right age"

John knew his wife well enough to see this was Mary's final statement on the topic. He looked at Dean's room and Sam's nursery. Mary was right, it was too soon to tell Dean about it, they didn't know if he had it or not. With one last glance he followed Mary to their room, leaving the hallway light on for the boy, still thinking about his cursed, _or blessed_, lineage.

Bringing inked words into life; that is the ability of those named Silvertongues. There were few left in society, their abilities dormant until certain events triggered a spark in their minds, which let them read and bring out whatever they had in their hands; treasures, exotic plants, and sometimes, the characters. But as well as they can read them out, they can read them in. Trapping whatever or whoever is nearby in a world between pages.

John Winchester belonged to a family of Silvertongue lineage but the ability had apparently disappeared over the past three generations, weakening with each son. That did not comfort him, not with all the stories he had heard from his relatives who witnessed what happened. People disappeared and bringing them back was a task if not impossible, completely dangerous.

He only hoped none of his boys had got it. Sometimes it would appear until they were past the middle age, other times since teenagers. It didn't matter to John as long as neither Dean nor Sam received that ability.

_**4 years later**_

Dean didn't want to read in front of the class, his voice was too high pitched and sometimes the words were too difficult for him to pronounce, he didn't like the idea of others laughing at him for that. Sam said it didn't sound like that but one thing was to hear it from his little brother, not a classroom of kids you only saw five hours a day.

"Dean, your turn honey" the teacher motioned him and Dean had to look down at the book, with no other option than continue the story. He should have convinced his mom somehow that he was sick rather than showing up for Reading day.

"_She picked a few, watched the butterflies flick about for a while, listened to the frogs cracking and then picked a few more._"

"Croaking Dean" the teacher corrected him "Frogs croak, not crack, and butterflies don't flick honey"

He heard the mix of giggles behind him and felt his ears flushing in embarrassment. He looked up, hoping that would be all but the teacher motioned him with her hand to keep going; he had to finish that page. Dean bit his lower lip, feeling even more embarrassed when his classmates giggled more. His dad said he had to be strong and not to let anyone have a reason to make fun of him. Dean sniffled and turned his eyes once again to the book.

"_Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her... Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her._"

An unexpected howl startled the classroom, causing all of the kids to look at the window where a dark silhouette dashed towards the fence that divided the school grounds from the street.

"It's a wolf!"

"A real wolf!"

"Dean made the wolf appear!"

The teacher tried to calm her class down to no avail, fingers pointing and voices screaming and trying to get closer to the window. Everyone was leaning over the glass, almost gluing their faces just to get a glimpse of the wolf. Well, everyone except Dean. He had stayed in his seat, book still in his hands and eyes glued to the pages.

Had he really done that? Had he really made the wolf from the story come out of the story? But that was impossible, was it? He dropped the book, suddenly afraid something else would come out of it. He wasn't excited about it, he was afraid. Afraid that somehow he had done something terrible.

"Kids please, go back to your seats" the teacher tried once again to calm them down, closing the curtains "There is nothing to see out there"

The children groaned but as they retreated from the window some galloped towards Dean, surrounding his seat in a flash.

"How did you do that?"

"Can you do it again?"

"How did you do it Dean?"

Dean felt his head getting dizzy with so many questions and he just wanted to go home and stay in bed until his mom came for him and reassured him it was not real, that he was not the one who magically summoned a wolf in the school grounds. It was just his imagination going wild. It might have been a dog, a huge dog instead of wolf. His classmates kept asking the same question over and over and Dean wanted to yell at all of them, but his voice came out in a whisper instead.

"I didn't do it" he muttered "I didn't do it"

The sudden rang of the bell announcing the end of their classes had never been so relieving to hear as it was in that moment. Dean hurried to grab his bag pack and lunch box, never more eager to escape the classroom as it was now, pushing his way through the other kids and not listening to the teacher's warning to not run in the hallway.

He couldn't help but to smile in relief when he saw Mary waiting for him with other parents, all of them oblivious to what had happened moments ago. He ran as fast as he could, clutch to his mother's frame and hid his face in the blue dress she was wearing.

"Dean?" she tried to call his attention "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Mama! A wolf just appeared!" she heard other kids babbling around her, some excitedly telling their parents.

"We were reading"

"And then A WOLF!"

"Dean did it!

"Dean made a wolf came out of the book!"

"I didn't do it!" Dean sobbed; his voice muffled in cries "I didn't do it"

Mary looked at her son in concern, _Could it be? _She thought in disbelief. Parents were already leaving with their kids close but Dean was still on his place, quietly sobbing as if he had done something awful.

"I didn't do it… right mom?" he pulled away to look at Mary, his eyes red and puffy, tears covering his cheeks "I didn't right?"

Mary patted her son's hair, unable to lie to that face "Dean, sweetie" she reached for a handkerchief from her purse and cleaned up the tears of his son's cheeks "You know some kids are different than others in their own ways" Dean was hiccupping "And honey, it doesn't mean you are a bad person"

"So… I did do it" he wanted to cry again. He had no idea of what he did and now it seemed that it indeed was his fault "Is dad going to get mad?"

"No, no honey of course not" Mary hugged her son, Dean holding to that embrace tightly "He won't, we'll talk it at home and you will see, everything is going to be alright"

Dean nodded and held his mother's hand, ready to walk back home. Mary talked and soothed Dean all the way, reassuring him that nothing was going to change and hurt him in any sense of the word. That and of course, the promise of pie after lunch.

_**4 years later**_

Sam was walking proudly towards his brother, a book in his little hands.

"Dean! Dean!" he tugged at his big brother's shirt "Look! I can read it without help now"

"That's awesome Sammy" Dean smiled at his brother, his hands still covered in soap as he was washing the dishes "Want to show me while I finish this?"

Sam nodded eagerly and set the book on the table, opening it on a specific page. It was a book full of short stories Dean had managed to get from a yard sale months ago, as a Christmas present for Sam. The kid had loved it and tried to read most of them by his own, since he had never been able to convince Dean to do it. Ever since that day, Dean had looked for excuses and whatever weird story he came up to so he wouldn't read out loud. His father didn't get angry at him, but Dean looked the look of fear and denial in John's face, he just tried his best to not repeat the same incident.

"I don't get this part Dean" Sam said, pointing at a word from the book "Can you help me?"

"Hold on a second" he grabbed the nearest towel to dry his foamy hands and walked towards his brother, looking at the paragraph "Oh, it is a type of gem, see? The blue shiny ones"

He pointed at the word but chew his lower lip. Would it happen again with just a line? That time it had been a page, plus, it was just a line about a statue with jewellery. He looked at Sam. He wanted to be the big good brother that taught Sammy what he couldn't find after all. So, he read just that line out loud "_My eyes are all that I have left. They are made of rare sapphires, which were brought out of India a thousand years ago._"

"Where is India Dean?"

"Ah that is in—"

The sudden clang of something falling down the stairs startled the brothers. Dean walked towards the hallway, his eyes widening in surprise when he spotted the cause of the noise: a small blue sapphire. He reached for the small gem, his fingers clutching the jewel in disbelief.

"How did you do that?"

"I… I didn't" he panicked, had he really done it?

"You did! You read that and suddenly this happened" Sam was looking at the gem with fascination "Teach me Dean! Please! How did you do it?"

"I didn't do it" Dean kept repeating himself, denying the evidence in his hand "Sammy please I didn't do this"

"Didn't do what?" John's voice suddenly asked behind the boy, startling them both "Dean?"

"I… it" he stammered, he was in trouble. He knew he was in trouble. Sam had stopped insisting –thankfully- but it was too late. John saw the blue stone in Dean's hand and the book on the table.

"Dean" he said, voice firm "You said you wouldn't do this, what if something else had come out instead? Do you realise how dangerous that could have been?!"

"It was…" Dean tried to keep his eyes up; John didn't like it when he averted his eyes "It was just a line dad I swear"

"John" Mary placed a hand on her husband's shoulder "He didn't do it with malice John" she was smiling but her eyes looked worried, concerned about Dean "Let this one go"

Dean stood there waiting for something, anything to happen. In the end John just sighed and sent Dean to his room, to think about what he had done and the consequences that could have happened.

Moments later Sam knocked on the door, his floppy mass of hair peeking into the room first.

"Mom just told me what happened" he muttered "Is it bad? What you… why is it bad Dean?" Dean motioned Sam to approach, his brother sitting on the bed and hugging his knees.

"It is… not bad Sammy but" Dean started "Dad says that sometimes… people that can do _that _use it in the wrong ways and… there are consequences"

"Like with magic?"

"Yeah"

Sam nodded slowly, grabbing Dean's arm "But you are not bad Dean, you are good and you don't do bad things"

"You think so?"

Sam smiled "I know it"

Dean placed a hand on Sam's hair, messing it softly "Thanks bro"

Sam beamed with joy and walked out of Dean's room, leaving the older Winchester to gaze at the door. He lied down and grabbed the book that was always on his drawer. It was the oldest book he had, considering he knew the story by heart after reading it for almost eight years.

Of course, when he discovered he was a silvertongue, he stopped practicing with it, instead reading for himself, which, in a sense, was safer. At least that's what his dad had said.

He opened it on his favourite chapter, the one where the angels were introduced and read it one more time in his head.

He was fascinated with the story. Most of all, he was fascinated not with the leader of the Angels, but with one special soldier.

The Angel Castiel, the one that possessed black wings that matched his hair and blue piercing eyes that made demons run in fear. Dean admired that character for many reasons he always enjoyed the scenes where Castiel appeared, battling and defending humankind with all of his power.

Hours later, when it was almost time for dinner, Dean closed the book and placed it on his secure place. There were times, years ago, when his curiosity to meet the angel in person was so overpowering over his fear of what dangers could occur had he read out loud. But the sudden thought of pulling out Castiel from his story made him reconsider.

He never thought he would indeed meet the Angel years later, in circumstances he never had thought would happen.

* * *

**_Reviews are welcomed!_**

**_(As for Hypnotized, I honestly lost the file with the chapters left so I'm slowly writing them again)_**


	2. Old acquaintances

_**Technically speaking, it is still Tuesday (and right on schedule)**_

_**Oh, I started NaNoWriMo, proud of myself for my word count (for the first time)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Old acquaintances**_

_**12 years later (Present time)**_

"_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what my heart meant_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes"_

Dean laughed at Sam's annoyed face, totally worthy the tossed pillow at his own face. He held the pillow and changed the song to something less lively, still snickering at his brother's expression.

"Dean, we both hate that song, why do you keep playing it every single Tuesday?"

"Because it is fun to see your annoyance this early" he replied with a smug smirk, already kicking out the covers of his bed and dripping water from his hair. Sam hoped he hadn't finished the hot water "Rise and shine Sammy! We have a long trip ahead"

Sam groaned and sat up, a small pain in his lower back bothering him so early, courtesy of the crappy bed he had slept on. Dean was already up and looking for his jeans, shirt half buttoned on his way and water still dripping from his hair, not bothering to dry it beforehand.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast while you take your beauty bath"

"Eat me jerk" Sam replied as he dragged his feet to the small bathroom "Don't bring anything that soaks the Styrofoam in fat!"

"Won't promise anything" Dean smirked and left the motel room.

Sam sighed after he heard the engine of Dean's car and proceeded to take a shower. He knew why Dean was more eager than other days, it was so obvious it even hurt for a moment, but at the same time he was grateful for Dean's effort in keeping things lively this day.

It was the tenth anniversary of their mother's disappearance. Not death, like the police and papers said, but disappearance. Mary Winchester had vanished from Earth one night and only the Winchesters knew why.

That night Sam was safe in a friend's house and Dean had personally gone to pick him up because it wasn't far from their home. Neither of them knew of the strange figure lurking around their house at that time. Or the sudden change in the weather until reaching their home and finding the place turned upside down. Windows broken and shards covering the ground and inside of the house and the shape of their father in the remains of the living room, rocking back and forth in a chair, holding a book in his hands.

That single scene is all Dean needed to figure out what had happened. He knew, he perfectly knew what had possibly happened, his fears increasing when he entered the house, covering Sam with his body.

"I can't, why can't I? She doesn't belong there why" his father muttered over and over, eyes unfocused and hands firmly gripping the book. The book Dean loved so much. He swallowed and walked a step closer; John's mumbling becoming more confusing.

"D... dad?" Dean tried "what happened?"

The moment Dean spoke John's attention turned to him, his expression turning from astonishment to a smile Dean still had nightmares about after all those years.

"You can bring her back"

"What?" Dean composed himself; he had to be strong for what he was going to ask "Dad, what are you talking about? Where, where is mom?"

"Yes" John ignored Dean's questions "You can bring her back" he stood up and pushed the book into Dean's hands "Bring her back, you can, you can do that"

Sam was holding Dean's jacket tightly with his small hands, not looking at John's face and it was a good thing because Dean was getting afraid of his father's lost expression.

"Do it, you can do that, do it, DO IT!" he yelled, looming over him as if he was a prey. Dean reacted in time to step back long enough for Sam to be near the door.

"Sammy, come on, we need to call Bobby" he muttered, still keeping Sam behind him "We are going to call Bobby"

"You can" John muttered, eyes glazing once again and dragging his feet to the couch, rocking back and forth.

Sam remembered the rest of that night. Their father had gone mad, for lack of a better word and sent away to the hospital for treatment, the gibberish he repeated treated as shock for whatever had happened that took away Mary but Sam knew better. He knew what John was trying to say, to implore Dean to do.

Bobby Singer, an old family friend, was with the boys in no time and when Dean told him everything, Bobby told Dean the best was for him not to try anything because it would turn out in disaster. The young boy nodded, trying to keep his composure as much as he can, now holding the book with one hand and keeping it close to his chest. The book never left Dean's side afterwards.

Dean and Sam stayed with Bobby, until John was released from the hospital but Dean knew better that the man was no more the John Winchester they knew. He now spent endless nights awake, lost and disoriented; muttering about Mary gone and that 'thing' being out in her place. But the worse was when he found himself inside a whiskey bottle. Dean knew when those nights were coming and somehow always managed to keep Sam at a friend's house so he wouldn't listen to John's howling and blaming, yelling at Dean that he could bring her back if he wanted but he was useless to do so because the book was now gone. Dean never brought up the fact that he had it secretly kept under his bed mattress.

It wasn't until Dean turned seventeen that John left.

Sam still can't believe the irony to it since it had been a nice summer day when they arrived to their house and discovered it empty, John's truck gone and a note attached to the fridge saying he was going to find the book himself. He was, as selfish as it may sound, happy because Dean wouldn't have to deal with the pressure anymore and they were going to pull something out of all this.

Dean didn't let him down. He worked hard so Sam would be able to graduate from high school and he even encouraged trying out college because 'you are smart and you'll kick those books'

It had been like that for six years and now they were staying in a cheap motel because, as Dean liked to put it, sometimes they just needed some time travelling across the country. Also because Sam's exam was a week away so Dean wanted to make the best out of it.

"Voilá" Dean opened the door, carrying a bag on the other hand "Rabbit food for you, a bacon burger for me"

"You are going to get a heart attack when you turn 25"

"Or so I've been told" Dean smirked and wolfed down his hamburger, Sam just rolling his eyes at Dean's lack of patience when it involved food. He turned to his fruit salad and was about to get his first bite when a thought came across his head. It was risky to ask but he had been thinking so much about it for a while and what better way to set up his interrogative than now?

"Say..." Sam started, fiddling with an apple slice "Do you know who tried to... you know, that night?"

Dean stopped chewing when Sam mentioned 'that night' and looked at his brother. He thought they wouldn't talk about it, like every other thing that involved a trip to memory lane with all the touchy feelings and warm up chats.

"Sam you know already" Dean finally said "Mom got into the book and dad went cuckoo with it" the words tasted bitterly in Dean's mouth, suddenly losing his appetite.

"I know but, I asked if you knew who came out"

"Came out?"

"Yes, if she got into the book... then someone must have jumped out of it"

To be honest, that was a thought Dean rounded about it so much, the loss of his mother and his father had been too much, not to mention he had devoted himself to look after Sam and making sure that, if Sam ever showed signs of being a silvertongue, he would be there to avoid something like that happening ever again. Last thing he wanted was to see Sam going insane like John.

"Really Sam, last thing I ever thought about in that moment was what came out" he wrapped the rest of his burger, "if dad never said a thing in all these years then it must have been something instead of someone"

"I don't believe that Dean, you know that book from the beginning to the end... I'm just saying what if"

"Sam" Dean stopped him "not now, I know nothing about it"

Sam hummed, fork still fiddling with his fruit and now looking at Dean's bag, where, with no doubt, the book was inside.

"Perhaps you are right" he finally said and returned to his food, not looking up until he was done with it "I mean, you made a jewel appear once and we never knew what came in its place"

Dean rolled his eyes; Sam was stubborn with this now and he wouldn't give up on it. He let him talk as he pulled all of his stuff, it was almost time to leave the room and Dean was not paying a night for an hour or two.

"But why would dad ever read it like that if he knew the risks? Someone must have looked for him, knowing what he is and all of that"

"Sam I swear, if I knew I would have told you years ago, he only said it was someone from his past, one of his 'mistakes' and that's all" Dean pushed Sam's bag in his arms "You can talk while you move"

Sam didn't hide the smile because that meant Dean was listening to him. Within minutes both were heading into Dean's beloved car, one of the few things John had left behind and Dean fixed with all his heart because the car meant a lot to him.

It hadn't been more than half hour in the highway when Dean started to really pay attention to what Sam was saying.

"Don't you think we would have known? Whoever wanted that must have been desperate to go back"

"Perhaps they don't know you can do it too Dean, you never bragged about it"

"You have had a lot of free time to think about this" Dean finally said "but if you are so insistent, we can always ask Bobby"

"Way ahead of you man"

Dean rolled his eyes, the pieces clicking in his head as he turned once again to face his brother.

"You have investigated about this before without telling me, right?" Sam shrugged, trying to look as innocent as possible but Dean was able to look through his face "Damn it Sam" he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose "Not cool dude, not cool"

"I'm sorry I was just, really intrigued to know and you would never tell a thing about it" he fiddled with the door handle "that book has both good and bad people and who knows what came out because we didn't see that night"

"And with good reason, shit!" he turned the steering wheel just in time for the diversion "We don't know a thing of why or what and digging into it means dad getting more obsessed"

"But dad is not here Dean, he is God knows where and it has been for the past years" Sam inquired "you were never curious, or upset about it?"

"Of course I was" Dean sighed, finally parking the car and stopping the engine "I was mad Sam, angry that I was not able to do a thing but I will not dwell on that because there is nothing we can do about it, if nobody has come after us, if nobody has threatened us then it is because nobody is there to do something about it" he sighed "I know all the characters yes and I was freaked the first years, thinking Alastair or Lilith came out of it but nothing happened"

He didn't wait for Sam to answer because Dean was already walking out of the car and to Bobby's house, the place he had taken a turn moments ago. He felt not anger but bitterness about the reminder that if he had known, perhaps he would have had been able to do something about it.

Even if it had been months after their last visit, Bobby greeted them as if they hadn't seen him in years (that being a grunt and beer offering added with his colourful but nice taken insults). Sam took the lead of the conversation, talking about his upcoming exam and the places he and Dean had travelled to so far in the past days, added every now and then with Dean's delightful comments.

They asked, almost as routine now, about John's whereabouts, information Bobby lacked of and coming with the same answer as ever, that he had jack squat about it.

The day eventually turned into late evening and, as usual, Dean said he would go for some dinner for the three, getting the same face from Sam like the one in the morning.

"Oh chill it Sammy I'll get some Chinese or something like that" he smirked "Be back in a moment"

He ignored Sam's bickering and Bobby's 'Idjits' with a smile as he walked towards his car, taking again the road for some food fuel.

Dean didn't stop to think until he was waiting for his takeout, eyes drifting to his duffel bag where the book was safely hidden, covered with an old shirt of his. Since it would take a while and he was substantially bored, he shrugged and pulled it out of his bag, aimlessly flipping the pages until a chapter he adored. Whether if Sam knew or not about Dean's constant reading of the book he wasn't sure. At first he thought the book would change its storyline but the words were printed in the same way as they had always been, so the chance of seeing his mother in the words was impossible.

Despite that, he never stopped reading it. To himself of course but he never stopped being amazed by it. Now he could say he knew the paragraphs by heart, especially the ones with marked corners.

_Castiel was unlike the other angels. He didn't bear pure white or sky blue wings like his brothers and sisters. Castiel's wings were black as the dark sky and luminous against the full moon, like a heavenly spirit of the night upon them. _

_He was said to be the angel of Thursday, but the humans knew better. They knew Castiel was the angel of Humankind because he was one of the very few who cared for them as much as they cared for him. Castiel would seek to save the injured than destroying a foe. He fought and defended, but he never looked for the first stone._

Dean smiled when he read those paragraphs. The fascination he had for a fictional character had developed into some kind of crush and then a difficult attraction towards something more and more complicated because, Castiel was not real. He was a fictional character from his favourite books and that was all to mention about.

That Dean's "level" was loosely based on him was a whole different topic he would not touch no matter what.

He was called for his order just after he finished the page, book on one hand as he picked the bag, but on his way back he couldn't help the prickling sensation on the back of his neck, as if someone was watching him.

He turned on the spot but nobody was nearby, and his car looked untouched, nobody lurking in the back seat or front.

However, Dean didn't relax until he was on the move, his nape itching him with that same feeling he was being followed, the buzzing of his phone startling him for a second.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Bobby had to go out but tell me to warn you that if you don't bring those spring rolls he's going to make you go back for some, walking"

Dean chuckled "I got them, and won't eat them I swear"

"Good, I wouldn't wait for you to come back to..." Sam's voice lowered and Dean's nerve tensed again "Dean, someone is here"

"Who?"

"I don't know, he looks" Sam's voice felt distant from the phone "tall and holy s..." Dean was already reaching the curve "Dean, he has yellow eyes, how is that?"

Dean dropped the phone in shock right when the impala reached the salvage yard. He scrambled out of the car and almost ran into the man walking to the door.

Right in front of him, one of Dean's nightmares when he was a kid was looking straight at him with a mischievous smirk and yellow pupils that made Dean remember all those nights he had woke up between screaming and yelling because the yellow eyed demon was coming after him.

"Oh, you must be the older kid" his voice was just as unnerving as Dean had imagined "Yeah, I see the resemblance" he stepped closer, Dean giving one back in defiance, even if his insides were screaming to take Sam and get out of there "you probably must be wondering who am I"

"I know who you are" Dean almost spat back "Azazel, the Yellow Eyed demon who inflicts pain just because he is bored"

Azazel clapped, a smug smile still on his face "Looks like the boy did his homework, but enough of that, silvertongue" Dean tensed "I would like to go back to my world you know, not that I like yours with the" he looked around with disdain "constant noise and apparently educated mankind but I am a busy man with plans and I would prefer to finish them"

Dean couldn't help the snort; he knew what happened in the story well enough. Unfortunately for him, the demon noticed his reaction and narrowed his eyes.

"Dare to defy me?" he snapped his fingers and the door behind him broke in two, a pair of over grown men holding Sam in between.

"Sam!" Dean ran towards him but was stopped by a firm push of Azazel's hand on his chest "Let go of him you demonic son of a bitch"

"Colourful language kid, but not until I get what I want" the hand gripped Dean's shirt and pulled closer, the smugness never leaving while talking "it is easy, read me back and I will not be on your hair" he looked towards Sam's direction "the more you object, the more damage my, partners can provide your brother"

"Don't do it Dean!" Sam kept struggling when one of the guards delivered a full punch to his stomach, sucking out all the air in his lungs.

"I don't have the book" Dean gritted his teeth, thinking fast what to do. What happened in the book that defeated Azazel? Holy water on a sword but he didn't have any of those elements.

"Oh? Then what's this?" Azazel opened Dean's jacket and pulled out the tattered book, pushing Dean away "I wonder what this is then? Your journal?" he threw the book at Dean's chest "read"

"You know what happens to you" Dean tried to buy more time "And still you want to go there?"

"Is because I know that I can change it boy" Azazel snapped his fingers again and in a second Sam was face on the ground, a knee pressing against his lower back "read"

"I don't even know if I can do this"

"Oh you can" Azazel held his fingers ready "now, if you do not want your brother lacking some limbs, I suggest you start reading"

Dean wanted Sam to be out of there, he wanted Sam to be so far so he wouldn't be caught in this. But the threatening against his brother's welfare was just the last drop. He grabbed the book and opened it right where Azazel's description was.

'Please don't take Sam away' he wished, pulling the book close to his eyes, a hateful stare against the demon before he began.

'_In the demon's army, Azazel was with no doubt one of the ruthless, blood thirsty ones that made people hide in their houses and pray for help, for he was the yellow eyed torturer and he would never be satisfied until his victims begged for him to end their lives'_

Wind started to blow around them, clouds forming just above but Dean kept reading, still hoping Sam would not be in this.

'_He had destroyed villages and kidnapped children from their cribs; he tortured human soldiers and stepped on angel bones, he was one of the night terrors, the one that made people run and hide instead of facing his path'._

A lightning strike cracked the sky that blinded Dean, the thunder rumble almost popping his eardrums.

When he opened them, he didn't see the demon around and, to Dean's horror, he didn't see Sam.


	3. Holy Wars

_**22 minutes until Wednesday so I updated on time**_

_**(sorry but today's episode was so good I got distracted by it)**_

_**Disc: Oh, you know already**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Holy Wars**_

The first thing Dean wanted to do was to scream his heart out in anger.

He wanted to yell, to curse, to scream until his throat and lungs burned in pain and nothing human remained of him. But he didn't have time to fall apart. Sammy was trapped in _Holy Wars_ and there was no stoppable force in this world that would even attempt to stop him from trying to get him back.

At least he wasn't going crazy like his father, that was a dark but reassuring thought.

Dean fixed himself and attempted to run back to his car so he could fetch his phone when his foot tripped against something, making him lose balance and trip in the dirt. He was going to curse his luck when he saw that, right beneath his feet, was a scabbard. He sat up fast and took the object, pulling it closer to see it better, knowing without doubt that it had come out of the book. He grabbed the hilt and slowly pulled it out of the scabbard, a bright glint shining in his eyes.

He'd be damned but he couldn't contain the gasp escaping his mouth when he completely pulled the sword out. In his hands was Castiel's sword _Levis_, sword of swiftness light. He had dreamed with that sword, imagined it in a stick oddly painted in white and him wielding it bravely when he was a kid, proclaiming to save everyone with it and oblivious to his mother's giggling from inside their house. And now it was right there in his hands. The sword blessed by Heaven committed to protect humanity was innocently in front of Dean's eyes.

Remembering all the glory of that sword made him feel five times worse after the sudden glow of admiration faded. If _Levis_ was here, that meant Castiel was left weapon less. He knew it wasn't as bad as it sounded, Castiel wasn't much of a violent person and when the reason called for it, he was able to defend himself without his blade. If anything, there were just a couple of times Castiel even actually pulled it out to fight.

Still, _Levis_ was a very important sword in _Holy Wars_ and now that it was in Dean's hands, his worries increased. He put it back in the scabbard and dashed towards his car, where he had his phone and Bobby's number in one of the emergency numbers.

"I told your brother it wouldn't take me long Dean, you don't have to panic call me"

"It is an emergency Bobby" Dean choked out "Sam's gone"

"What do you mean Sam is gone? Where did he go?"

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose; this was going to be more difficult that what he thought.

"In… in a book Bobby"

"What?"

"Sam disappeared into a book, it… it was my fault damn it I wasn't able to do anything else and now he's stuck in it!"

"Dean! Calm your horses boy, I'm on my way already, we'll figure something out"

"Ok, ok Bobby" Dean muttered, the line dying afterwards.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm getting you out"

(…)

The first thing Sam felt was the tremendous urge to vomit, followed by a headache that threatened the bursting of several blood vessels in his brain. He groaned and sat up, one hand covering his eyes as he tried to avoid the constant feeling of someone drilling into his skull.

He cracked one eye open and peaked through the space between his fingers to realise he was in something like a field. The headache had barely reduced its pain but the throbbing was still constant as he opened his other eye. The sense of admiration fell into panic fast when he remembered what had happened and logic engines in his brain processing faster now. He had been dragged into the book.

He looked up but there were just clouds and a blue sky, his surroundings not showing anything else. He was sitting on a grassy, picturesque hill with no idea of a precise where. Had it been another time Sam would have found the place comforting.

_Dean must be upset by now, _he thought as he tried to stand up, legs wobbling in that process. He had no idea falling into another world would be so painful.

Then again, this was the first time he landed into a book.

It was then when he suddenly heard the murmur of voices not so far from him. He walked towards them, glad the path was starting to look more and more filled with trees, which helped him great to lean on because he still felt woozy.

What he managed to see made him feel so relieved he had paid attention to Dean's enthusiasm when it came to the story. The group ahead of him was led by Gabriel, one of the seven archangels in command of Heaven Army. Gabriel was never Sam's favourite character, with his prankster attitude that made everyone doubt at first he was even an archangel, but he knew the man –no, archangel- wouldn't turn a blind eye to someone in need.

He approached slowly, but the dizziness was still lingering in his head, fogging his sight and making him trip with one tree root.

"Halt!" he managed to hear, but by the time his eyes tried to focus on a pair of boots, his head had just gave up in remaining conscious.

(…)

There weren't words enough to describe how Bobby had given Dean the best clue to look for his brother. When he asked why he hadn't told his dad about it Bobby had just said that the man was long gone in his head to even try a decent confrontation like he knew, and trusted Dean would do.

It required a few hours of internet searching and a gas stop for Dean to reach what seemed to be a small house a few states away from Bobby's house.

"_It could not work boy, don't forget that"_

"_I won't Bobby" Dean said after he got the instructions "but I have to try for Sam, it's my fault he's trapped in here" he patted the book "I have to try"_

_Bobby squeezed his shoulder, knowing very well how Dean felt but not pressing onto the topic._

"_Get going then, I'll wait your call"_

"_Thanks Bobby" Dean managed a small smile before running to his car, ready to hit the road._

Dean blinked at the still fresh memory and shook his head. He was well aware that contacting the author could or could not help. In fact, it had been sheer luck to find out the writer was still alive and lived in the states.

He looked at the front porch, the mosquito door threatening to fall apart at any moment, the stairs that led to the door weak and Dean wanted to bet they were going to give in weight anytime soon.

Dean gave a quick look at his car, where _Levis_ was still safely guarded in the trunk. He thought of bringing it with him but threatening a person he was about to meet was probably not the best idea.

One hand grasped the book tight against his chest and with the other one gave four strong knocks against the door.

He waited, five, ten, fifteen minutes and was about to look on the back side of the house when the noise of bottles rolling on the floor and a few cuss words made him stay on his place, the door opening at once.

"Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Dean, Dean Winchester" he paused for a moment "I'm looking for Carver Edlund"

The man, who seemed as if he hadn't slept in weeks, looked at Dean with a quick glance, suspicious and ready to close the door in a flash if he had to.

"Haven't heard that name in a while"

"Are you Carver Edlund?"

"Yes, but I'm Chuck Shurley" the man shifted on his place "Carver is my penname"

Dean's eyes blinked "Your pen... you are Carver Edlund? The author of _Holy Wars_?" Chuck's eyes widened in surprise "you wrote this book?" Dean raised his copy, hoping for the man's reply.

Chuck looked at the book and then at Dean, a groan escaping his mouth "you came all the way for... that? That is a rookie thing I did when I was young"

"Are you kidding me? This is the b..." Dean cut his words, he didn't want to scare the guy away when he was the best chance he had to get Sam "it was an awesome book... and this might sound weird man but this book is the only way I have to save my brother and I need your help"

Chuck looked at Dean one more time and sighed; opening the door to invite him in, "don't mind the mess I haven't tried to clean in a while"

Dean followed, book still tight against his hand when he saw Chuck throwing his body to a chair while fiddling with the ribbon of his bathrobe.

"Let me guess" Chuck looked at Dean "you have someone inside the book and you want that person out?"

Dean stood there surprised. He had honestly believed the moment he explained his story he would be thrown out as a crazy, delusional man.

"How did you...?"

"Heard about it" Chuck shrugged, glancing at one of the empty glasses near his table "old man from Europe, Fenoglio I think" he looked up, looking into his memory "read his work, it was quite good but he suddenly disappeared, his last notes being about living his own story very, very vividly"

"So... that means you know I am a..."

"Goldentongue"

"Silvertongue" Dean corrected him "don't know why the name, I just am, and I need your help"

Chuck looked at him and then the book "Oh, I'm sorry" he looked down, not seeing Dean's change of expression.

"What do you mean?" Dean gripped the table nearby "is... is my brother dead?"

"Oh god no!" Chuck stood up like a spring "I didn't mean that no, oh god so sorry" he paced back and forth for a while, confusing Dean even more "well, not for now I hope not" he rubbed his temples and looked at the book "he's in a fixed point"

"You are trying to say that my brother is still alive, but inside a fixed story"

"Books are just not a set of words neatly arranged to create cute lines. They hold stories and characters; they are home to things you wouldn't be able to see in your daily life"

"I know that!" Dean snapped "I made a wolf come out of a kid's story once, I made a damn sapphire roll down my stairs and now I have a legendary sword in the back of my car as proof!"

Dean paced back and forth, clenching and unclenching his free fist. He was unsure of what to do, for the first time in years, he had no idea of what to do and the mere thought of that scared him in levels he wasn't even aware of.

"A legendary sword... _Levis_?"

"You remember?"

Chuck managed to pull a smile and a small shrug "I did grow somewhat attached to it" he sighed when he remembered how he had woken up one morning with the idea in his head, ready to be written.

"Are you telling me that there is nothing I can do? No way to go in there and get Sam?"

"Well… there is a way" Chuck tried "I heard it from Fenoglio's rumours and some others but, perhaps I could... I don't know, write something in it, like an extra page, one where it just says you going inside to save your brother?" Dean looked at him surprised "I wouldn't add anything else since it would probably alter the story and it'd be a safe way for, well, not letting anything pop out here where I'll be"

"You would do that?"

"I could try but you wouldn't still be part of the story"

"Yeah well, Sammy is not part of it either" Dean replied "so how do we do this?"

(...)

The night sky was clear of clouds, a sight that hasn't been seen in that side of the land for many weeks. Castiel, current second in command of Anael's garrison, kept looking at the velvety colour above him, as well as the city that was peacefully sleeping miles away from where he was.

He seemed impassive at first, but he felt a prickle in the back of his neck that kept bothering him every few minutes. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned and walked back to their camping site, an informal way to call the place of their gathering.

"Any news from the North camp?"

"None, but they won't take long to reply, the days are against us the more we stay hidden and waiting" Uriel, one of the Seven Archangels responded. Castiel wasn't aware of Uriel's purpose of being in a smaller group like them, when he could be leading a squad by his own, but Castiel did not comment on that.

"Our orders were to be vigilant of the city" Anael stood up from the log she was sitting on, her red hair faintly glowing with the waning moonlight "until we receive further notice of our informant, we must remain close enough to the city"

Castiel looked back at the faint white set of small houses and buildings, wondering what they were doing and more importantly, why did their lacking member take so long in coming back.

"Perhaps someone should go check" Castiel muttered, low enough for only the other two angels to listen "Balthazar has the tendency to... get stray from his current mission"

"Perhaps" Anael looked at the city and meditated her options, in the end closing her eyes and waving with a hand "Castiel, you go find him, I do have the suspicion he got awfully distracted one more time"

Castiel nodded and made a small reverence to both before flying down, his wings blending so well with the night shades, the only way to see he was there was the vague reflection of his upper armour.

He landed gracefully not so far from the city entrance, looking to his sides once in reassurance he wasn't being observed. Once he reaffirmed the coast was clear, he ventured into the city.

It had taken him almost an hour of walking until he finally found the angel he was looking for.

"Cassie!" he called and Castiel looked up with mild annoyance in his face "you guys have no sense of fun"

"Balthazar" Castiel sighed "we have been waiting for you with, hopefully, news about the enemy movement"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry" Balthazar passed an arm around Castiel and gave him a friendly squeeze "we should get going before lady Anael cuts our precious toes and fingers"

"She would do that only to you"

Balthazar feigned hurt, both ready to fly back to their gathering point when Castiel stopped and looked at the path ahead of them. There was someone standing there and it was looking right at them.

(...)

Dean had tried not to interrupt Chuck every five minutes, and tried his best to reply as accurately as possible whatever question the writer asked. It had taken a few hours to get it to a very acceptable paper when Chuck finally sent it to print.

The writer sighed and turned towards his printer "you should go get what you need, this won't take much to finish"

"Got it" Dean ran towards his car, once he got _Levis_ with him, he called Bobby to update him on the situation and, if it worked, to make sure he would come for his baby.

He looked around, looked at the street lights and cars, the people walking with headphones and music blasting their ears and he looked at his phone. He was taking it with him, even if he knew it would turn out to be useless over there but some kind of sentiment went on him. He had to keep in mind that he was just going to get Sam back and nothing else. He had a mission to accomplish and that was his highest priority. The weight of_ Levis_ in his hand making his mind divert fast enough though. He had to give it back to its rightful owner, Castiel.

It took him a glance around to finally get back into the house. Chuck holding a recently printed paper on his hands.

"Oh... is that?" he lost his eyes in the sword on Dean's hand "May I?"

Dean was reluctant to pass it around, it was a magnificent sword and, more importantly, it wasn't his. It belonged to Castiel.

Then again, Chuck had agreed to help him so it didn't seem like he had another choice. He extended the scabbard, still holding it until he was sure Chuck had it firmly in his hands.

"This looks... so genuine" he sighed, noting each detail like Dean had done before, only that Chuck looked like gazing at a creation "who would have thought"

"Alright" Dean motioned him to give it back, this time tying it tight to one of his belt loops "how do we do this?"

"You have to read it" Chuck gave him the paper "try to I don't know... think it around the pages where you think your brother might be" Dean swallowed. Last thing he wanted was to be trapped in that chapter but, it was for Sam.

"And that's it?"

"Yes... also" he gave Dean a second paper "when you find your brother and want to get out, just uhm read it far from other people and you should do fine"

"Thanks man, you have no idea of how much this means to me right now" Dean folded the second paper, keeping it safe in the inner pocket of his jacket.

"I just... if you come back" Chuck stuttered "please come tell me how it is"

"Uhm... sure" Dean grabbed the book, his hopefully ticket to go in safely folded in the beginning of a chapter "will try to do so"

They shook hands one more time and Dean headed out of the small house, taking his leave up to the point he had agreed with Bobby in case the plan worked out.

It was late evening by the time Dean arrived and just until he opened the book and unfolded the page that he started to feel nervous about it.

With one last glimpse at his surroundings and a quick skim to the page –he would need all the self control to not smirk at his description-, he took a deep breath and started to read as clear and loud as he could.

"_The road to the city was empty of civilians, of angels, even the demons weren't around. It seemed like a strange peace after days of battle and fear. The night sky was clear, beautiful and serene, just as it used to be in the older times._

_It all seemed quite normal and usual. Except for one man. One man that didn't seem to belong there._

_The man wandered through the path, a sense of worry and fear crawled in the middle of his heart as he started the long search for his missing brother. A search that would take him to foreign cities he thought had only dreamt about"_

Dean was about to start the next paragraph when the ground below him started to shake and made him lose balance, falling back first to the ground.

He groaned with the sudden hit on his tail bone and rubbed the sore area, standing up as careful as he could.

When he looked around, he saw not the roadway or his precious Impala but woods, lots of trees on both sides and a marvellous white painted set of houses right ahead of him.

Dean marvelled at the place for a second, pleased and surprised it had actually worked, when he saw the entrance and, he would deny if anyone dared to ask, his heart stopped for a beat.

Right there, with his majestic dark wings like night and azure eyes, was the one character Dean had always dreamt about meeting.

He was steps away from the angel Castiel.

And he did not look pleased at Dean's sight.

* * *

**A small announcement: it will be a high possibility next week I won't update (finals)**

**So, if you don't see it don't worry, I still will on November 26th with no missing on that!**


End file.
